Anyer dan Panarukan
by tetsuhideyoshi
Summary: Aku bertemu dan jatuh cinta dengannya di Anyer, dan ia menghunuskan bambu runcingnya di Panarukan. NetherFem!Indo. OC: Fem!Indonesia
1. Chapter 1

**Anyer dan Panarukan

* * *

**

**A/N: Yooosh~ back to Hetalia fandom setelah berkelana di KHR fandom~ xD *plak* saa, hope you guys like it, ve~**

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia, ato Hetalia World Series, yang mana aja, dua-duanya punya Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei. Kalo punya saya, ceritanya udah melenceng kemana-mana ~w~**

**Pairing: NetherFem!Indo**

**Summary: Di Anyer, aku bertemu denganmu. Di Panarukan, aku menghunuskan pedangku padamu.**

**Warning: OC Fem!Indo, OOC, gaje, abalan, true-history based, typonya berserakan.**

**

* * *

**

Ini cerita tentang kehidupanku.

Semua orang- termasuk aku yang personifikasi negara ini- pasti mempunyai kenangan indah dan kenangan buruk dalam kehidupan. Terlebih aku yang sudah hidup berabad-abad ini.

Tawa, senyum, sedih, menyakitkan, bahkan amarah pun pasti sudah sering terjadi dalam hidup kita. Kejadian yang membuat kita melakukan itu semua-lah yang kita sebut kenangan.

Dan aku, ingin menceritakan kenanganku. Berawal dari, kira-kira.. 3 abad lalu. Kenangan indahku...

Yang berujung menjadi kenangan terburuk, dan penyesalan seumur hidupku.

* * *

"Apa maksud perintah ini?"

Aku melempar surat perintah yang ditujukan untukku. Prajurit yang berdiri di depanku menelan ludahnya dan berkata, "Sa- saya tidak tahu, Nether-sama. Saya tidak diperbolehkan membuka surat itu sampai surat perintah itu sampai ke tangan tuan,"

Aku mengerutkan alisku dan menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kau boleh pergi sekarang,"

Dia menghormat kepadaku dan pergi keluar ruanganku. Saat suara pintu ditutup terdengar, aku menggebrak mejaku dan menyapu semua barang yang ada di mejaku.

"AAARGH!" kataku sambil berdiri dan mengambil surat sial itu. Aku menggenggamnya sangat kencang, sehingga hampir meremasnya. Sekali lagi kubaca surat perintah itu.

_Untuk Netherlands,_

_Perintahkan ke Jenderal Herman Willem Daendels untuk membuat jalur pertahanan Belanda di pulau yang sekarang kalian duduki. Ini perintah boss-ku, Napoleon III. Awasi kerjanya._

_Francis Bonnefoy_

Aku menjambak rambutku dan mengerang, seperti singa yang ditembak. Aku hampir merobek kertas itu, saking gemasnya.

Cukup sudah. Aku sudah muak—sangat muak dengan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang-orang yang sengsara lagi—meskipun itu bukan rakyatku. Namun ini adalah perintah pimpinan Francis—yang sekarang juga menjadi pimpinanku. Dan aku tidak bisa membantahnya. Aku _harus _melaksanakannya.

Aku mengambil pedangku yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjaku, dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

* * *

"Dimana Daendels?" tanyaku kepada salah satu prajurit yang sedang berjaga. Dia menghormat, dan menjawab.

"Dia sedang berada di ruangannya, silahkan masuk saja, tuan," dia menunjuk ke arah dalam. Aku mengangguk sedikit, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam, sampai aku menemukan suatu ruangan dengan pintu kayu yang megah. Aku mengetuknya dan seseorang berseru dari dalam. "Masuk,"

Aku memutar kenop pintu, dan melihat seorang Daendels sedang duduk bermalas-malasan di singgasananya. Namun saat melihatku, ia berdiri dan memberi hormat. Aku mendengus melihat kelakuannya.

"Ada apa tuan?" tanyanya. Aku mengambil nafas dalam, dan meletakkan surat perintah tersebut di mejanya. Dia mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan seksama. Setelahnya, aku bisa melihat ia menyeringai. "Baik tuan. Akan saya laksanakan, _secepat _mungkin," ia menekankan kata 'secepat', membuat perasaanku menjadi tidak enak.

* * *

_Beberapa bulan kemudian_

Aku turun dari mobil ku, dan melihat para tentara Belanda sedang menyiksa para pekerja, yang merupakan orang pribumi. Ada yang sedang dicambuk, ada yang menangis, ada yang pingsan, bahkan—aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ada orang yang ditembak kepalanya karena ia melawan kepada salah satu prajuritku.

"Hei—sebenarnya _apa _yang terjadi disini?" seruku kepada seorang prajurit yang kebetulan lewat di depanku. Ia melihat ke sekeliling sebentar, dan menjawabku.

"Ini sedang dalam proyek pembuatan jalan pertahanan, tuan," katanya. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku tahu! Aku yang menyuruhnya membuat proyek ini! Namun—kenapa mereka _membunuh _orang-orang?"

"I- Ini peraturan, tuan. Mereka tidak digaji, tidak diberi makan, dan minum,"

Aku membelakak. Aku ingin berteriak untuk memberhentikan proyek ini—namun tidak bisa. Aku hanyalah personifikasi Negara. Yang bisa memberi perintah dan memberhentikan suatu proyek itu, ya, pimpinanku. Aku mendesis, dan mengumpat beberapa kata dalam Bahasa Belanda.

"Dari mana proyek ini berjalan?" tanyaku. Prajurit itu terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Rutenya dari ujung barat pulau ini—yang merupakan di Anyer, dan akan berakhir di ujung timur, yaitu di Panarukan, tuan,"

Aku menghela nafas, lalu berjalan untuk melihat-lihat tempat penyiksaan ini. Ada seorang wanita—ya, seorang wanita, dan terlebih, membawa seorang _bayi—_sekali lagi, bayi, dan bayi itu menangis, kutebak karena kekurangan air susu ibunya. Dan ibunya juga menangis, mungkin karena anaknya menangis. Miris.

Lalu saat aku berjalan lagi, hidungku mencium suatu bau yang aneh—bau busuk. Dan saat kutelusuri sekitar, ada mayat manusia yang sudah hampir membusuk di pinggir jalur. "Hoek…" aku menutupi mulut dan hidungku, dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Miris.

Dan, saat aku menelusur lebih jauh—aku ternganga dan jantungku berdegup kencang.

Aku melihat sesosok wanita, cantik—sangat, sangat, cantik, sedang menebangi pepohonan di sekitar jalur. Rambutnya hitam pekat, namun sudah mulai kusam. Lalu kulitnya, walaupun sudah tertutup tanah dan luka, aku bisa melihatnya, kalau sebelumnya ia mempunyai kulit sawo matang yang mulus. Ia, saat sadar diperhatikan, menoleh kepadaku—matanya hitam dan dalam. Dan saat ia melihatku, matanya penuh dengan—kebencian?

Tapi, walaupun di tatap dengan aura kebencian seperti itu, tetap saja aku tersipu. Baru kali ini aku menemukan gadis secantik dia. Dan sekuat dia.

Tiba-tiba, badannya terhuyung dan hampir jatuh ke belakang. Reflek, aku berlari ke arahnya dan menangkap punggungnya. Sekarang, aku bisa melihatnya, close up. Namun, sepertinya ia sudah terlalu benci padaku. Ia dengan sigap terbangun, dan berdiri tegak lagi. "Jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!" serunya kepadaku dengan suara tinggi namun halusnya.

"Ke—kenapa?" tanyaku. Ia melotot, dan berteriak dengan kebencian yang sudah membanjir di matanya.

"Kenapa, kenapa, pakai tanya-tanya segala! Tentu saja—coba kau menjadi diriku, yang setiap hari disiksa ini! Dan coba kau tanya yang lain! Dasar kompeni tak tahu diri!" namun dengan cepat ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku terkesiap.

"A—Aku tidak bermaksud jahat, sungguh! Aku hanya menolongmu!" aku berusaha menggapai bahunya, namun ia berjengit dan menepis tanganku dengan kasar.

"Tidak butuh! Aku tidak akan pernah menerima bantuan dari orang asing tak tahu diri sepertimu. Kau datang ke negaraku dan menguasainya—kau tahu kan seberapa tidak sopannya itu? Dan satu lagi, jangan kau berani menemuiku,"

Aku terbelakak, dan tertunduk lesu. Ia benar. Semuanya benar. Tepat sasaran.

Hening.

"Ta- Tapi.." kataku memecah kesunyian. "A- Aku boleh tahu namamu… kan?"

Ia mengadah dan melotot kepadaku. Jujur, aku sedikit takut dengan tatapannya yang tajam itu. "Ya—a- aku Netherlands," tambahku seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabatnya. Ia menatapnya selama beberapa detik, namun ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tangan itu. Aku menurunkan tanganku sedikit demi sedikit. Ia berjalan menjauh, namun samar-samar kudengar ia bilang,

"Aku Indonesia,"

* * *

**Abal! DX epic fail, pendek lagi! cuma 900an wordnya... saya ga bisa bikin lebih panjang lagi, soalnya buat chapter 2... –pundung- gimana? Apa benar-benar epic fail menurut anda? Kalo emang fail, silahkan kirim kritik dan saran, saya usahakan ngebetulinnya di chap 2.**

**Review, da?**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Aku Indonesia,"_

Indonesia. Indonesia. Nama yang sama dengan Negara yang saat ini sedang kujajah. Nama dari wanita tercantik yang pernah kutemui. Nama dari wanita cinta pertamaku… ah, Indonesia, nama itu selalu berada di benakku.

Aku berguling di atas kasurku. Masih, sambil memikirkan Indonesia. Kira-kira, sedang apa dia? Apakah—jangan bilang, ia masih bekerja untuk pembuatan proyek Daendels itu. Otomatis, aku panik, dan cepat-cepat berjalan keluar markas, untuk melihat para pekerja. Lagi-lagi, aku melihat pemandangan yang paling tak mengenakkan. Aku berusaha mengabaikan pemandangan itu, dan berusaha mencari-cari dimana Indonesia berada.

Mataku menelusur ke segala arah, namun, tetap saja aku tidak bisa menemukan sosoknya yang mungil itu. Aku terus berjalan, sampai pada akhirnya, aku menemukannya sedang meratakan tanah. Matanya lesu, bibirnya kering, dan terlihat mukanya tirus. Ia menoleh, lalu terbelakak saat melihatku. Aku tersenyum, dan menyapanya. "Hei, Indonesia. Aku hanya memantaumu, lho. Aku tidak bermaksud yang lain,"

Dia membuang pandangannya dariku. "Sudah kubilang, kau, kompeni, tidak usah menemuiku lagi," katanya ketus. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tersenyum simple.

"Kalau membantumu, boleh?" tanyaku, yang rupanya mengejutkannya. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun menutupnya lagi. Sepertinya ia ragu kali ini. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mengambil peralatanku sebentar, tunggu di sini ya!"

Aku berlari kembali ke markas, untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan seperti cangkul dan lain-lain. Aku juga mengambil satu termos air minum dan bekal makanan—makanannya kuambil dari makananku, kumasukkan dengan asal—dan tentu saja, itu semua untuk Indonesia. Aku berlari kembali ke tempat Indonesia lagi.

Aku tahu aku ini egois, karena hanya memikirkan Indonesia saja. Namun… mau apa lagi. Aku kan, tidak bisa memberikan makananku kepada seluruh pekerja yang jumlahnya saja lebih banyak dari tentaraku.

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke Indonesia yang ternyata masih berdiri di tempatnya semula. Ia memperhatikanku dengan tatapan apa-apaan-sih-orang-ini. Saat aku sampai ke tempatnya, aku langsung menyodorkannya termos minum yang tadi kubawa. "Minumlah, kau sudah lama tidak minum kan?"

Seakan-akan termos itu adalah setumpuk emas, ia memperhatikan termosku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar, dan dengan segera menyambarnya, lalu meneguknya sekaligus sampai habis. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat perilakunya yang seperti anak kecil. Saat melihatku tertawa, ia berhenti minum dan membentakku. "A- Apa sih? K-Kau kan, tidak tahu perasaan kami yang sudah berbulan-bulan tidak minum! Kami semua mati karena itu!"

Ah, iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, pasti semua orang yang masih bekerja ini, pasti orang-orang baru. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau mereka semua tahan tidak minum dan tidak makan, ditambah kerja berat selama berbulan-bulan?

"Hei, Indonesia, kau baru ya, bekerja disini?" aku bertanya padanya, membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah lama berada disini, kira-kira saat pertama kali mereka menyuruh kami bekerja seperti ini,"

Aku terbelakak dan mengerutkan alisku, bingung. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang wanita, manusia—

Tunggu.

Kalau dia benar-benar manusia, bahkan seorang wanita—bisa tahan berbulan-bulan di proyek seperti ini?

Indonesia.

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran muncul di benakku. Aku memperhatikan Indonesia yang sedang mencabuti rumput-rumput liar. Dia bisa menarik perhatianku—yang seorang personifikasi Negara—sedangkan yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang personifikasi hanyalah personifikasi Negara lainnya.

Jangan bilang…

"Indonesia, kau itu—bukan manusia, kan?" tanyaku, membuatnya menoleh, dan mengerutkan alisnya. "Maksudku, kau ini personifikasi… kan?"

Dia membelakak, dan merendahkan kepalanya sedikit. Ah, jadi itu benar. Dia ini personifikasi Negara ini. Pantas saja dia sangat membenciku—dan pantas saja dia terlihat sangat kesakitan. Setelah hening yang cukup lama, ia membuka mulutnya.

"Rakyatku menderita karena kau. Mana bisa aku diam saja sementara rakyat-rakyatku mengerang kesakitan," katanya dengan mata yang lurus dan tegas.

"Tapi, yang paling kesakitan itu sebenarnya kau, Indonesia… kau seharusnya tidak usah bekerja berat disini," aku memegang lengannya, dan ia segera mengelak dan menepis tanganku.

"Kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku, kompeni. Kau ini orang yang menjajah rakyatku, tentu kau tidak akan pernah mengerti," deliknya. Ah, tatapan itu lagi. Tatapan benci dan amarah yang membara. Aku menunduk sedikit.

"Tapi…" aku meliriknya sebentar, lalu tertunduk lagi. "Aku _pun _tidak mau ini terjadi, Indonesia. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan ini. Pimpinankulah yang memulai semua ini…"

Dia mendengus dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Siapapun yang memulainya, mereka semua adalah bagian dari negaramu,"

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Dan Francis, ingat itu," tambahku.

* * *

"Tuan Nether," sapa Daendels sambil menghormat. Aku menoleh padanya, dan ia segera bertanya. "Tadi siang sepertinya anda tidak ada di markas, anda dimana?"

Aku berpikir sebentar. Apakah aku akan bilang dengan jujur kalau aku membantu seorang pekerja? Tidak, aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku bukan Alfred, kan? Ah, dia juga tidak sebodoh itu.

"Aku melihat kinerja para pekerja," ucapku tegas. "Kenapa?"

"Ti- tidak apa-apa," jawabnya. "Hanya bertanya,"

Aku bersumpah, saat ia berkata begitu, aku melihatnya menyeringai. Aku mengangkat alisku, dan bertanya padanya. "Hei, bicara tentang itu. Kenapa, kau tidak menggaji, _bahkan _memberi makan dan minum kepada para pekerja?

"Soal itu," katanya. "Kalau kami membayarnya, memberi mereka makan, bukankah kita sendiri yang akan rugi? Bukankah tujuan kita disini adalah mencari keuntungan, Tuan?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Dia benar. Namun—apa tidak ada cara lain? Aku mendengus keras.

"Baiklah, tinggalkan ruangan ini sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat," ujarku seraya menyenderkan punggungku ke sandaran bangku. Dia menghormat, lalu meninggalkan ruanganku.

* * *

"Pagi, Nesia~" sapaku kepada gadis yang sekarang sedang menebang pohon dengan kapak. Ia melirik, dan mendengus.

"Tinggalkan aku," ujarnya ketus. Aku memanyunkan bibirku.

"Kenapa? Aku kan mau membantumu, nih aku bawa peralatan dan makanan untukmu lagi," aku menunjukkan cangkul yang ada di tangan kananku dan sekotak makanan di tangan kiri. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Terserah kau, lah. Sudah enak kau jadi boss yang memimpin pasukan penghancur diriku,"

Aku mengangkat alisku. "Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menghancurkan dirimu,"

Ia merampas kotak makan dariku dan membukanya. "Kau tidak, tapi pimpinanmu?" ia mendongak agar bisa melihatku. "Pimpinanmu yang menginginkan semua ini,"

Aku menghela napas dalam, lalu tersenyum. "Tapi aku janji, Nesia. Aku tidak akan pernah melukaimu, apalagi menghancurkanmu. Bahkan kalau bisa, aku ingin melindungimu,"

Tiba-tiba aku melihat mukanya sedikit memerah. Yah, walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat, karena mukanya sudah sangat dekil dan kusut. Aku jadi tersipu sendiri.

"Kubilang, terserahmu," ia mengambil sepotong roti dan menggigitnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku tertawa lalu mengelus kepalanya.

…dan dia tersenyum.

* * *

TOK TOK

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Siapa sih, pagi-pagi begini. Aku mengulet sebentar, turun dari tempat tidurku, lalu berjalan gontai ke arah pintu. Aku memutar kenop, dan menemukan satu dari pengawalku berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tuan Nether," ia menghormat. "Saya menyampaikan amanat dari Tuan Daendels. Ia bilang, ia akan menunggu anda di hall jam 8 pagi nanti,"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Ada apa?"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak tahu, Tuan. Tapi kata Tuan Daendels, itu hal penting,"

Aku mengelus daguku. Jam 8 pagi? Biasanya aku akan pergi membantu Nesia. Ah, soal itu, aku sudah 5 bulan lebih membantu Nesia melakukan pekerjaannya, lho.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi," perintahku. Ia mengangguk, lalu meninggalkanku.

* * *

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor, dan akhirnya sampai di hall. Disana, sudah menunggu seorang Daendels. Ketika melihatku, ia berdiri. "Maaf, Tuan Nether. Mengganggu _pengawasanmu,_"

Aku memperhatikannya dengan tatapan bingung sebentar, lalu duduk di kursi di depanku. "_To the point _saja," perintahku.

"Baiklah," ia menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menepukkannya sekali. Ia lalu mengambil sepucuk kertas yang tergeletak di samping cangkir tehnya di atas meja, lalu menyodorkannya kepadaku.

Aku memelototi surat itu, lalu Daendels. "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja, Tuan,"

Kubuka amplop yang membungkus surat itu, lalu membukanya. Aku mengambil surat itu, dan mulai membacanya.

Aku membaca paragraph demi paragraph….

Dan tiba-tiba mataku membelakak. "A—Apa?"

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan," katanya sambil menyeringai. "Memang, apa isinya?" tanyanya dengan nad mengejek. Aku memberikan tatapan kematianku padanya. Aku bersumpah, pasti dia dalang di balik semua ini.

Pasti.

Aku membaca surat itu sekali lagi, berusaha untuk mencerna. Mungkin, aku salah baca. Namun isinya tetap sama;

_Netherlands._

_Kembali ke negaramu sekarang juga. Jangan membuang waktu, berangkatlah segera setelah membaca surat ini. Pimpinanku—pimpinanmu ingin berbicara denganmu._

_Francis Bonnefoy_

"Kembali ke Netherlands?" aku tertawa pahit. "Kau bercanda? Dari Asia ke Eropa itu butuh waktu _3 bulan!_"

"Mungkin anda harus secepatnya mematuhi perintah di surat itu, Tuan," ia kembali mengejekku. Aku menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

"Aku _bersumpah _saat aku kembali ke sini, kau adalah orang pertama yang akan aku hajar. _Ingat itu._" Ujarku dengan nada yang sangat rendah dan kelam sambil menunjuknya. Ia menelan ludah, namun kembali menyeringai.

"Saya tidak tahu apa yang anda bicarakan, Tuan,"

Aku meremas surat itu dan melemparkannya ke wajah Daendels, lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar dengan penuh amarah.

* * *

**wakakakak~ padahal yang sebelumnya pendek bgt, sekarang malah jadi manjang (?) gini. lah?**

**oke, maafkan atas kegajean chapter (sebenarnya, cerita) ini. kritik, saran, pujian *plak* diterima dalam bentuk review~ xD**


End file.
